


honey and want

by EllsterSMASH



Series: Three!verse [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Thedas, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllsterSMASH/pseuds/EllsterSMASH
Summary: Prompt: [Distracting kiss!]Solas takes part in an important conference call, but his attention is . . . elsewhere.





	honey and want

“We anticipated that, which is why I also, um … ”

His words stumble when he feels her. Lips and warm breath at his shoulder, the back of his neck, behind his ear. Fingers, light and gentle, curving around his arm.  _Vhenan_. It’s still early and she’s supposed to be sleeping. He’d gotten up to join a conference call, left Athi in bed, dead to the world. Or so he had thought.

Solas pulls away, throwing a hand dismissively behind his head. He ignores her hum of disapproval; he’ll apologize later, when he doesn’t have a team of field researchers waiting on the line for his advice.

“I also—.”

Teeth. She scrapes them down his back, down to the middle, and he reminds himself  _keep breathing, keep talking._  Says something about his usual precautionary measures that hopefully makes sense. Then her tongue finds a meandering upward path, flicking and swirling up his spine like a paintbrush dipped in honey and want. The air is cool on his skin where her saliva sits drying, and his nerves vibrate down to his tailbone.

He bites down hard on his lip to keep from calling out.

She’s supposed to be sleeping.

 _Breathe in. Breathe out. What was the question?_ “No, th-the board prefers the original method.” If his voice shakes, no one mentions it.

Her lips, her fingers, her teeth, her tongue, they all pull away at once. The reprieve lasts only a few seconds, however, then she walks around the ottoman to stand in front of him.

_Fenedhis._

She’s naked.

Softly smiling, eyes still sleepy, but absolutely naked. The time it takes his eyes to travel her body is too long. As if from the other room, he can hear them repeat his name, ask if he’s still there.

Athi climbs atop his lap.

“I apologize, I—.”

She takes his free hand in hers and places it on her breast. He squeezes, or she does, and his pants feel suddenly restrictive. He squirms underneath her.

“I’m afraid I’ll have to continue this another time.”

Solas ends the call, tosses his phone haphazardly onto the couch, and kisses Athi soundly.

“ _You_ are supposed to be sleeping,” he says.

“And  _you_ are supposed to be with me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr!](https://ellstersmash.tumblr.com/post/174514201466/distracting-kiss)


End file.
